Super Pups
by WrittenArt10
Summary: While the pups are in a cave where Ace has crashed, Rocky finds some glowing crystals. After some experimenting, he finds out that the crystals can give them super powers! When Mayor Hummdinger makes a giant robot to destroy the PAW Patrol, can they figure out a way to survive while still protecting Adventure Bay?
1. Chapter 1

Chase woke up in his police cruiser/dog house, his body was sore from yesterday's mission. One where he had to run to a crash site because his house wouldn't transform.

"Ughh, what time is it?" Thought Chase as he went out of his puphouse.

He looked up at the sky, as he saw the sun beginning to rise "Yes! Right on time!" He said to himself as he went up to a nearby ledge near the beach to watch the sunrise. He had done this every day for 3 years because it reminded himself of his childhood crush, Skye.

Chase has grown since then, only continuing to do this because she was his best friend now. Although he had to admit sometimes he still does feel warm and fuzzy inside when she's around.

After watching the sunrise, Chase went to wake up his freinds. When they were all awake, they went into the kitchen where Ryder was already cooking breakfast.

"Morning pups, how did you guys sleep?" He asked.

"Great!"

"Okay."

"Pwetty good."

"Good."

"Awesome!"

"Like a baby!"

"Glad to hear." Ryder said, as he pulled out six food bowls and filled them with the pups favorite foods. "Pancakes for Marshall, fruit for Zuma, cereal for Rubble, chicken salad for Rocky, ham for Chase, and berries, no leaves, for Skye."

"Thanks Ryder!" The pups said in unison "No problem." He replied as he went up the elevator to play his game.

Not that long after, Ryder got a call from a certain female plane flyer. "Ryder here! Hi Ace." "Hey Ryder! I was on my way to your place to say hi and ask you have an extra engine motor." She said "but mine broke mid-flight." She shifted the camera down. "And as you can see, I crashed in a cave and I'm stuck between two rocks." "Don't worry Ace, no job is too big, no pup is too small!" Shouted Ryder as he pressed on his pup pad "Paw Patrol, to the lookout!"


	2. Saving Ace part 1

"Ryder needs us!" All of the pups said together as they ran to the elevator Marshall and Rubble were in the living room watching Apollo the Super Pup. Rubble ran to the elevator while Marshall followed close behind. "Wait for me!" He shouted, before slipping on Rubble's superhero costume (foreshadowing yeah) that he had left on the floor. "Watch out!" He cried, as he crashed into the elevator.

"That was a super wipeout!" Chase laughed, seeing the costume stuck to his foot. The pups laughed as they went up the elevator.

Marshall saw his E.M.T outfit instead of his usual firefighter uniform. "This must be an important mission." he thought to himself, getting dressed a bit quicker. When they were all finished getting dressed, Skye hit the button to make the elevator move again.

When they were all in line, Chase said his usual catchphrase. "Great to see you pups," Ryder said, as he showed an animation from his pup-pad. "Ace called to see if we had an extra plane engine, but she crashed before she could activate her phone."

"I have an extra plane engine in my truck!" Rocky interrupted "Might I ask why?" Zuma asked "Yeah, don't ask." He replied

"Anyway," Ryder said. "Ace is stuck in a cave, trapped betwen two rocks" "Oh no!" Skye yelled "I hope Ace is okay!" "She will be! As long as we have" he paused to swipe on his tablet. "Rubble! I need you to lift up the rocks that are on top of Ace's legs" "Rubble on the double!" "Marshall, I need your medical skills to make sure Ace is okay." "I'm ready for a ruff ruff rescue! " " and Rocky, you said you have an extra plane engine, bring it to the cave so we can fix Ace's plane. "Don't Lose it, reuse it!" Ryder put his fist in the air. "Alright, Paw Patrol is on a roll!"

*short chapter I know, I just have a very bad program to write these on (plus im lazy) is it good, bad, some other third opinion? let me know. Im always happy to read your reviews! =3*


End file.
